


Hoarding Memories

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Jolene remembers, remembers it all and is determined to keep her family safe.





	Hoarding Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fic that I originally had posted long ago to Livejournal, and in finally purging my livejournal decided to post it here. Hopefully people will still enjoy it but please, please bare with me on the mess that is probably this fic. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ: Nov. 23 2011.

Jolene remembered the first time she met Jensen, remembered the wide-eyed look of awe on his face at every little thing in her home, the way his fingers brushed over all the little knit-knacks, the shells, the dried straw, the drying herbs so gentle and careful so not to damage them. She remembered the dark shadow that fallowed the boy, the man who spoke barely a word out loud but spoke so loud to Jensen through just a touch, a glance a shift in his stance. Now Jolene wasn't a fool and as much as every bit of her claimed Jensen as her's she knew he truly belonged to that dark shadow just as her pooch truly belonged to her. 

But that didn't change the fact that Jensen was her's, like any mother figure a child belongs to them, never mind if that child is blood or not. She took that boy under her wing and showed him how to use the powers deep with in him, and he showed his shadow in return, two sides of the same coin those two; Life and Death housed in child's bodies. But their kind were odd like that, their rebirths were odd like that. One could never say what exactly one would come back as but come back they would, they had a cycle of life and death just like the mortals though theirs were far, far longer and their death was never permanent like a human's was. 

Jolene can still remember the terror that chilled her to the bone when one day she had come back from the fields with Cougar only to find Jensen gone, taken from their home by the woods. Oh she remembered the cold rage that over took her soul remembered the chill that swept the land, the plague that killed the crops and soiled the water. They still told stories of how Demeter turned from mother-provider to mother-protector when those slavers took her child. Sure the story got changed from a boy with bright wheat-gold hair and green eyes to a woman-child. But it was the same she punished the whole of humanity for the pain they inflected on her child. In the end little Cougar and her Pooch had gotten Jensen back thin as a stick and shaking like a leaf but eyes still bright with wonder and life.

Jolene remembers all the lives they have had, all the meetings, the passing glimpses, the little moments of recognition before getting swept away by choices and decisions. But always they had their partners beside them, Pooch standing beside her, always making her some little memento or some grand gesture of love. Jensen always had his Cougar there to protect him, guide him, love him. Clay had both Roque and Aisha to balance all three of them out. Those three were ever the thorn in her side, always causing trouble the holy trinity of War, Justice, Righteousness. without one the other two would spiral down but some times, rarely could two manage without their third. 

Sometimes she got lucky and found Jensen before anyone could cause him harm, Pooch would always cave into her when that happened and they got the bright little ball of light to raise but it wasn't often that they got to meet Jensen before he had aged and Cougar was beside him to tone down his need to just breath life into everything even if their time had come. So she cherished those times when they did, but Jensen's need to help, heal, and give were hard to contain even with her own gifts running parallel to his; and it consumed him sometimes till the point that by the time that Cougar got there it was too late and Jensen's light had sputtered out. Jolene hated those times when Cougar came too late and all the other man could do was watch his mate fade back into the essence of where they come from. It hurt her so much to see the hope fade from Cougars eyes during those times and Cougar while he could understand her love for his mate resented her for it just as much. After all, they formed their own form of Holy trinity. Thankfully this wasn't one of those times where Cougar came too late, and Jensen faded out, no this was one of the perfect times. She got to keep her little-light close to her from a young age and Cougar came soon after, her boy's dark shadow always watching out for him.

Jolene gave a soft sigh as she leaned back into her chair as she looks out over into the field where Jensen was laughing and tumbling over the grass in excitement, Cougar a dark shadow under the nearby tree while her own mate; the love of her eternal life was standing proud in the center of the field looking on as Jensen played rambunctiously with the toy he had build with his bare hands. Their life was simple this time around, they renewed the earth with their presence just being there, her and Jensen, Pooch helped the mortals discover new innovations, Cougar kept the circle of life and renewal in balance same as Roque, Clay and Aisha. 

This time around they were lucky they would get a full life, and Jolene was content in their simple life, even more so with Jensen's bright light helping her to have a chance at being a true mother herself, not just a surrogate. Humming softly she lays a hand gently on her swollen stomach, sure she knew that the child would not be of their kind but it would live longer then a mortal she would have time with it before their next cycle of death. It was a painful treasure sure but one she wouldn't change for the world; she was blessed with her family and she would dare anyone to try to take it away from her. There was a reason the story tellers gave warnings about mothers being the most dangerous type of women after all and she was the one they based all the stories off of.


End file.
